


Vanilla

by reijeux



Series: Say Hello Universe [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 16:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1354084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reijeux/pseuds/reijeux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comes after Hej Sötnos. The day before he has to leave for work in a much different timezone for another year isn't the greatest day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vanilla

**Author's Note:**

> Short thing for the Say Hello-verse, because I can’t get enough of this universe??? Also just wanted EruMika being snuggly cuddly after a night of fun time [large eyebrow wriggle]. But no, it’s actually more serious than that. For some reason. Because as cute and fluffy I wanted it to be, it just started writing itself on its own, uh.

Waking up the day before he had to leave for Stockholm again, she was greeted with the sight of his broad back.

He wasn’t exactly the type of person who would cling to people or at least move closer to them in his sleep—he tended to just… move away. And when he woke up, he’d be back to being as close to her as much as he could before he had to leave for work again.

The reminder that he was going to be leaving real soon for another year made her heart fall. There was no way the last month they spent together was already over.

Before she could sit up and get herself dressed, he shifted, letting out a soft groan as he stretched and turned his head to look back at her.

“Good morning, Sunshine.” she greeted teasingly, tugging some of the blanket away from him to fit it around herself better.

“Mng… g’morning,” was the groggy response she received. He made a tired noise as he turned himself over to face her. They lay facing each other in silence for a moment, until his staring began embarrassing her, so she spoke up.

“What’s on the agenda today?”

“Mm…” He rubbed his eyes, still in the process of waking up. “Give me a sec.”

She waited for a moment, before saying, “Your second’s up.”

This earned her a chuckle from the man, and he moved closer to her, placing his arm over her waist.

“In that second you’ve given me, I _did_ think of something we could do today.”

“And that is…”

“Stay in bed. All day. Maybe eat some ice cream, but that involves getting _out_ of bed, and I really can’t bother with that.”

“You want to waste all day in bed.”

“It’s not a waste if it’s with you.”

She wished she was able to see her face turn as red as she believed it turned; he broke into a laugh.

“ _God_ , you’re adorable.”

“Oh, shut up.” She didn’t mean any harm with her words, and he knew. He only pulled her closer to him, and ever-so-lightly brushed their noses to give her a chaste kiss on the lips.

She was going to go a year without moments like this, and she hated thinking about it.

Breathing out, she felt herself drawn to his gaze as he lifted his arm from her waist to take her hand and lace their fingers.

A part of her started wishing he hadn’t come back from Stockholm in the first place; if he stayed, they’d still be Skyping as a non-couple. If he stayed, she wouldn’t be feeling as _attached_ as she was now.

“What’re you thinking about?” His voice pierced her thoughts. “You’re just really quiet right now.”

“Stuff.” She simply responded. He knew her well enough by now that he wouldn’t try getting it out of her if she didn’t want to talk about it.

“Stuff? Mm, I’m thinking about stuff, too.” And she knew him well enough by now that when he said something like that, he wanted to talk about it.

“What kind of stuff?” She adjusted their hands so she could rest them over her hip.

“Mmm… tomorrow stuff. Other stuff.”

“ _Other_ stuff?”

“Other stuff.”

She waited for him to continue; the amused expression that gradually appeared on his face told her that she probably looked a little annoyed that he wasn’t explaining himself.

“What kind of other stuff?”

“Just other stuff.”

“ _Erwin_.”

“Mmmmmmmikasa?”

She rolled her eyes before lightly hitting his arm, “Don’t say it if you don’t want to talk about it.”

“But the Other Stuff is a _surprise_.”

“A surprise.”

“Yes, that’s right.”

She cocked an eyebrow, waiting for any further explanation.

There was none.

“…Alright, if you don’t want to talk about Other Stuff, what about Tomorrow Stuff?” The amusement died away from his features, and she instantly wished that _Tomorrow Stuff_ would go away.

“What is there to talk about?” he said, before he looked like he had just realized something, “Ah… I suppose I can tell you about one of the Other Stuffs…” She was glad he was still in a good enough mood to use the silly terminology.

“Oh?”

He caressed her hand with his thumb, “I got the okay to transfer back here in six months. So I won’t be gone for too long.”

Her breathing almost stopped, “So. Not a year?”

“Not a year.”

“And after that, you’ll be staying here?”

“That’s right. I mean, unless you really want me to go away for a year, then I _can_ just cancel the-”

She placed a finger from her other hand on his lips, “No, shut up. I want you here.”

Smiling, he kissed her finger, “That’s what I thought.”

“And there is more Other Stuff?”

“Yes, that’s right.”

“Are you going to ever tell me?”

“That’ll just have to wait ‘til I come back.” He kissed her nose and hugged her tight. “Just let me be with you for today, hm?”

With a sigh, she wrapped her arms around him.

“Okay.”

 

**End**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Not knowing what the other of the Other Stuff guarantees there will be more.


End file.
